


Ice Cream

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm so dirty minded, Ice Cream, Jackson loves Mark's tongue, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon





	Ice Cream

"One vanilla and one rainbow swirl, please." Jackson said with a polite smile, handing over the correct amount of money.

The man nodded and turned around to make the two ice cream orders. Jackson turned to look over at his boyfriend, smiling when he saw that Mark was waiting by the front entrance. Mark wanted to eat in the shop, but Jackson had refused, saying that he wanted to eat on the way home.

"Here you go, sir. Have a nice day." The guy said with a smile, turning to the next customer.

Going back over to Mark, Jackson handed him the rainbow swirl ice cream, smiling at the way his boyfriend's face lit up.

"Thanks, babe." Mark said, pecking Jackson's lips before leaving with him, using his free hand to hold Jackson's.

Jackson took little nibbles on his ice cream and took a glance at Mark, watching as his pink tongue poked out to lick at the tip of the ice cream. Groaning internally, he looked away and continued with the walk to their house.

Once they were finally there, they went inside and sat down on the couch. Jackson had already finished his ice cream, but Mark was still licking his. Jackson sat back and watched, his eyes zeroing in on Mark's tongue again. His boyfriend was an absolute turn on even when he didn't think he was.

Turning his head and looking at Jackson, Mark blinked and held out his ice cream, figuring that was why Jackson was looking at him.

"Do you want some?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Yeah, I do actually." Jackson said, a small smirk appearing on his face as he moved closer to Mark.

Jackson took hold of the back of Mark's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, sticking his tongue into the blonde's mouth and immediately exploring. He could taste the ice cream on his tongue, which made his cock a little harder than it already was.

"You taste good. Your tongue is such a fucking turn on." Jackson muttered when he pulled away, taking a small nibble of the rainbow swirl ice cream in Mark's hand, smirking at his boyfriend.

Mark looked at him with lust filled eyes, biting his lip. He smirked and licked his ice cream again, finishing the rest of it. He stood up from the couch and got down onto his knees, pushing Jackson's legs apart. He looked at his boyfriend and chuckled, winking at him.

"How about I lick your ice cream? Seems tastier." He said, voice low and husky.

Jackson took a stuttering breath and watched as Mark unbuttoned his jeans. He lifted his hips to assist in taking them off and bit his lip, gripping the couch cushion underneath him. With his other hand, he tangled his fingers in Mark's hair.

"You're so freaking sexy." He said, anticipation soaring through him.

"I know." Mark said. smirking deviously as he finally got Jackson's cock free from all the restraints.

Taking hold of the base of Jackson's cock, Mark pumped it a few times before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. He opened his eyes and looked up at Jackson, keeping eye contact as he started to lower his head, sucking a little harder at certain times.

"Ah, fuck." Jackson moaned softly, closing his eyes and moving his head back to rest against the back of the couch. There was silence in the room other than Jackson's moaning and the slurping sounds coming from Mark's mouth.

Relishing in the moans, Mark lowered his head a bit more and hallowed his cheeks, successfully deep throating Jackson's cock without gagging. He placed his other hand around Jackson's balls and squeezed, letting out small moans to send vibrations through his boyfriend's body.

"F-Fuck! Yi-en." Jackson moaned out, lifting his hips and thrusting into Mark's mouth.

Mark placed his hand on Jackson's stomach underneath his shirt, feeling his abdomen muscles tighten, which told Mark that he was close. He glanced back up at Jackson's face, watching his pleasured expressions.

"Mark!" Jackson cried out softly, lifting his hips once more before shooting his load down Mark's throat.

Swallowing, Mark pulled off of Jackson's cock with a light  _pop_. He smirked and licked at the head of Jackson's cock gently, cleaning off the rest of the cum. He licked his own lips and stood up, getting undressed. When he was fully naked, he straddled Jackson's lap and took his boyfriend's shirt off, throwing it behind him.

"Want me to ride you?" Mark whispered seductively as he nibbled on Jackson's earlobe. Even if Jackson had just come, he knew his boyfriend could get hard again just from anything he did.

"Fuck, you're such a tease." Jackson growled, attacking Mark's neck as he put two fingers in Mark's mouth.

Smirking, Mark sucked on the two fingers, getting them wet with his saliva a moment before Jackson pulled his fingers out again.

"So sexy." Jackson muttered, sucking one last mark into his boyfriend's neck before kissing along Mark's jawline to get to his lips. He pulled his boyfriend into a deep kissing, nipping at his bottom lip as he slipped his fingers in Mark's entrance, listening as the blonde moaned.

He took his time with stretching Mark open, knowing that he hit the right spot when Mark suddenly cried out in pleasure, his head falling into Jackson's shoulder. With a smirk, he pulled his fingers out. He spat in his hand and rubbed the saliva onto his cock before lining it up at Mark's entrance.

"Go for it." He whispered, moving to kiss at Mark's throat, sucking on the skin.

Mark tilted his head back as Jackson sucked at his skin, taking hold of his shoulders as he slowly slid down onto Jackson's cock, moaning as it stretched him open more.

"Shit. You're so tight." Jackson groaned, taking hold of Mark's hips.

After a few seconds, Mark sat with Jackson's cock fully inside him. He bit his lip and lifted himself before slamming back down, throwing his head back with a loud moan. He grinded his hips into Jackson's, bouncing a little. He whimpered softly and leaned his head down to roughly kiss Jackson.

Responding to the kiss, he sucked on Mark's tongue as he gripped his boyfriend's hips tighter, thrusting up into the blonde with hard thrusts. Sitting up a moment later, he wrapped an arm around Mark's waist and flipped him so he was laying on the couch. He moved over top of him and slammed back inside, thrusting at a fast pace.

"F-Fuck! Ka-Yee! Harder." Mark moaned out, wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck and tangling his fingers in his hair.

Grunting, Jackson did as told. He lifted Mark's legs and placed them over his shoulder, pounding into his boyfriend with particular hard thrusts. He moaned, feeling Mark's walls tighten around his cock. He lowered his upper body so he was laying against Mark's body, folding his boyfriend in half as he rested on his forearms. 

Groaning, he tangled his fingers in Mark's hair and pulled on it, making his boyfriend's head fall back with his grip. Smirking, he attacked his throat again, sucking a little roughly and leaving more marks.

"J-Jackson! I'm close." Mark cried out, his prostate having been abused several times.

Shifting a little, Jackson angled his hips and thrust in once more, hitting Mark's prostate dead on once more before Mark exploded.

With a cry of pleasure, Mark shot his load onto both their stomachs. Jackson groaned, shooting his load deep inside Mark. He panted and pulled out, getting up off the couch. He picked Mark up and went into the bedroom. He laid Mark down and climbed into the bed beside him before pulling him into his arms.

"If we weren't too lazy to come to the bed beforehand, I would have minded you using your spit. That's just gross." Mark muttered, snuggling into Jackson's chest.

Jackson chuckled and kissed the top of Mark's head, stroking his side with the tips of his fingers.

"You got over it though." He muttered, reaching down to pull the blanket over top of them.

They shared a few kisses before finally giving in to the exaustion and falling asleep.


End file.
